


Spandex, so soft

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dorks, First Kiss, M/M, Patrols, Pet Names, Realizations, Second Kiss, Self-Healing, declarations, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter and Wade rest on a rooftop after an eventful night and, where Peter is usually talking and laughing, he is quiet and thoughtful. He just can't stand this anymore.Marvel Bingo 2019 Fill, N5: “Spideypool”





	Spandex, so soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenalunera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/gifts).



> My first Spideypool ever! Inspired by my friend and beta SerenaLunera's personal art, thank you darling, you're the best!
> 
> It's also a fill for the Marvel Bingo! "Spideypool"  
> Hope you'll enjoy this!

Police sirens were blaring loud and screeching on their 10 but Peter could tell they were still far enough away from where they’d left their web-wrapped villains of the night. A routine patrol like they’d had so many times before had seen Peter and Wade chasing after a surprisingly well-armed group of bank robbers. It took them longer than Peter would have liked and they took a few too many punches for his taste but they did it. They’d managed to gather all five of the masked idiots and tied them up before saying goodbye.

Neither of them paid much attention to the trails of blood they were both leaving behind from the few too many knife cuts and bullet scrapes they’d taken as well. Until they did - or rather, Peter did. 

They’d retreated to one of their favored rooftops - Queens had many of those after all - and sat together in silence. The quiet itself was unusual but the way Peter’s thoughts strayed wasn’t - not anymore. 

He balanced his legs over the edge of the building, kicking his feet in the void while he tried to make a mental inventory of all the injuries he’d suffered. He couldn’t seem to concentrate.

The fact that Wade’s blood was busy escaping his hip and pooling around his ass where he sat on the concrete didn’t help much. 

Peter huffed before standing up. He couldn’t stay still, not with the direction his thoughts were once again taking. He just couldn’t bring himself to  _ not _ care anymore. He couldn’t stop the full-body shudder that ran through him every time he and Wade patrolled together and Wade got just a little too close, was just a bit too reckless and flicked death’s nose so carelessly. Which, let’s face it, was every time. 

He couldn’t stand it anymore. The attitude was all fine, it  _ was _ Wade but--

“You alright Petey-pie? Looking awful pale from here,” Wade’s voice interrupted his train of thought for all of two seconds. Peter turned to meet his gaze and the blood was still there, the smell of it still so present it was like he could feel it.

“I’m fine.” 

He wasn’t.

“No, you aren’t,” Wade huffed, the smartass.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Peter turned back around, looked up at the sky as if that would help him come to a decision, any decision that didn’t lead to what he’d been wanting to do for weeks. He heard Wade get up behind him, “Don’t, don’t come closer.  _ Fuck _ ,”

“Pete? You’re freaking me out, spidey, what’s going on in that pre--”

“I said don’t!” Peter turned again, faced those ridiculously wide eyes on Wade’s mask and made his call. 

It probably took him less than three seconds to bring it down but taking off his mask in front of the other man made Peter’s hands tremble so badly, his heart rate soar so quickly he was able to see every little oscillation and pull that went into completing the motion.

The spandex draped over his fist in a cold and slightly humid heap - his hair certainly looking utterly disheveled but Peter was too busy staring into Wade’s mask to care. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Peter said and his voice had such a clarity to it, the force of his realization right then that he indeed couldn’t go on like this. 

Wade took a little step back, from his injuries, the shock of Peter’s actions, or Peter’s words? He couldn’t tell. 

“What can’t you do anymore? You looking to be cryptic tonight or something ‘cause I didn’t take riddles and games in high school, spidey-honey,” Wade's voice didn't waver, his words were nothing short of exactly what he would say on any given day and yet, Peter heard the faint tremble of his tongue as it rolled, the soft drag of his mask over his face as he repeatedly contracted his jaw.

"I…" Peter tried, hard, to come up with something else to say but his brain did that thing again where it couldn't settle on one path but splintered in a thousand different directions. Images and whole sentences, possible futures or simple steps he could take that would change everything. 

He was tempted to turn back around and stare at the sky some more. Going back to sit on the edge of the roof like nothing happened, an idea that called to his self-preservation instinct. That one was never Peter's strong suit. 

"Take yours off, too?" Peter knew his voice was small but he hoped the way he walked a little closer to Wade made up for it. 

He'd never been so sure of anything in his life but the way he hoped for this batshit crazy man to accept, do as he'd asked - open his heart to him. 

Wade was silent for a long time, long enough for Peter's hands to start fidgeting and playing with the edge of his mask. The white eyes that stared right at him seemed to alternately drill holes into him and look right through him. Lost. Unsure. 

It was both a new experience and something Peter had seen glimpses of in the past year of working alongside Deadpool, of spending his nights fighting crime with Wade, hand-in-hand. 

Wade took another step back, cleared his throat before letting out a very unconvincing, "What?" 

And this time his voice did quiver and Peter no longer hesitated, "I'd like to see who I'm gonna kiss right now," 

He took a step closer, then another and up until they were but an inch apart. The smell of blood drying filled all of Peter's senses save for his hearing, trained on his heart beating so loud he swore even Wade could hear it. His nostrils flickered on instinct and he reached out before he could stop himself, the tips of his fingers electrified by the need to touch.

He brushed a hand over the side of Wade's neck.

"You don't have to take it off all the way," Peter whispered, smiling the first real smile he'd been able to give since the adrenaline rush of catching baddies had descended.

Wade gasped quite audibly but seemed to shake himself out of it after another long moment. 

"You're not thinking clear, Petey. Obviously one of those crazy-ass Aladdin's thieves hit your spiderling head, huh?" 

Peter didn't say anything, just kept on caressing the fabric of Wade's suit. Between shoulder and neck, down the top of his chest - gentle. 

Wade's hands were shaking when he raised them, his eyes wider than they usually were. He wedged them under the collar of his suit and grabbed the fabric, pulled and pushed it up to under his nose. 

Peter almost closed his eyes in relief. Instead he stared at Wade's lips, then surrendered to the hand that gripped at his heart and yanked him forward. 

He did close his eyes when their lips touched for the very first time. When the plump of his mouth met the thin lines of Wade's and the man drew a deep breath around Peter's lips before pressing back against the touch.

The butterflies inside Peter's stomach were a cliché of frenzied joy, his senses hyped and shouting in his ears while his heart thumped and thumped and thumped. 

He kept their lips pressed and sliding together with a hand at the back of Wade's neck. He tasted the mouth on him while his other hand got busy. 

He didn't even realize he was doing it until Wade first tensed then relaxed against him and the man's mask was off and tangled in Peter's fingers, with Peter's own

Peter didn't open his eyes, he didn't draw away directly. He kept kissing Wade, appreciating the beauty of this long first kiss. Hoping and knowing it wouldn't be the last was both terrifying and exhilarating and he wanted to laugh in the crook of Wade's lips. 

He pressed their foreheads together instead, just long enough to breathe a little before he went back for seconds. 

Wade's hands finally came to play as if on a startle, winding around Peter's waist and drawing him flush to his own chest. 

Peter let his tongue lick the seam of Wade's lips, questing and teasing. He grinned in the kiss when Wade opened his mouth and let their tongues dance together almost instantly. 

That, Peter didn't linger on, it would be too much or more like they weren't in the right place for what that might lead to. He wanted so much more he almost whined when he forced himself to back away. 

Wade's arms were a vice around his shoulders and hips, unwilling to let him go, shaking even and Peter had a feeling he knew why. 

Bullshit. 

They stood, a foot or so between them, silent. Peter's eyes were wide with wonderment, his lips felt hot and puffed and his breathing didn't quite reach its normal rhythm. He was okay though. He'd never been better. 

His mouth formed a small "o" and he smiled before Wade could take it the wrong way. The man's eyes widened at that, taken by surprise - the idiot. 

Peter reached out again, two fingers drawing a line from Wade's temple to his chin, back to the mouth he'd been discovering just then. 

"I love you," he said it with a voice softer than he'd heard in years and with a lightness of heart that seemed to transfer to Wade; the man's gaze on him was both bewildered and joyful but not questioning. Good.  "Let's go--" 

Wade smiled and Peter stuttered. He'd never seen that before, his brain so helpfully supplied, and his heart seemed to like it. 

"My turn," Wade yanked Peter forward again, their bodies meeting from knees to lips. Soft pillows of exploration and it was Peter's turn to gasp. 

Their tongues met again, poking at each other and sliding hotly. It's only then that Peter felt the way his lips were split in two different places and for some reason, it made all of it even better. 

It was them, it was their normal. Peter's hand brushed Wade's hip and only met smooth skin where a bullet hole had been barely a half-hour earlier and just as he was going to smile inside the embrace of their mouths, he laughed. 

Wade's hands had found his ass and squeezed, "My prrrrecious."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write them again at some point but if someone wants to throw a prompt at me to make it happen faster, I'd love that! My tumblr is [here!](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
